Hana Yori Dango Finale 2
by NuraWakana123
Summary: The Final Isn't the Final, At the end Makino became Pregnant. Of course... I can't let it end that way Continuation of Hana Yori Dango Final!


Disclamer: I Don't Own any of these characthers

"When you grow up, you can have curly hair too!" she screamed at the sea from her position on the beach. Her husband was looking at her weirdly.

"Huh?" he questioned, confusion evident on his face.

"But don't act all high and mighty like him!" she screamed again at the sea.

"Huh?" her husband questioned still.

"I don't know... I'll probably become the second most important person to you" she sighed, looking at him. "...and you'll probably become the second most important person to me too."

"Eh? Wait... (Wait count: 1) ...what do you...?"

Her husband approached her.

"My dream has already come true" she said with a smile, while patting her stomach. Her husband's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wait, (Wait count: 2) what?"

He ran to her and bent down to feel her stomach. His eyes widened with surprise and he ran and yelled at the sea.

"YES!" he yelled. "YES!"

He came and felt her stomach again, yelling out to the sea. "YES!"

"Sit," he ordered his wife.

"Huh? Why?" his wife asked.

"Don't ask why, just do it." He pulled his wife down onto the sandy surface, sitting down with her. He rested his head on his wife's stomach.

_Doumyouji Tsukushi has been impregnated by none other than the son of the president of the Doumyouji corporation, Doumyouji Tsukasa._

At the book signing area in Chiba

"Next!" the man called. A young lady covering her face with his book stepped up, lowering it and grinning.

"Yo!" she greeted, planting the book down on the table in front of the man. His eyes widened, and he stood up and walked away from the author signing area with many fan girls screaming for his autograph.

"Hey! Mr. Nishikaido!"

The girl ran after him.

"Wait! (Wait count: 3) We haven't seen each other in a long time! Please, WAIT! (Wait count: 4) Please, Mr. Nishi-" She was stopped abruptly by one of the girls in the group grabbing her hands.

"Oi! What's up with _you_?" the other girl interrogated, applying more pressure to her grip.

"Ow, ow, ouch! Let me go!" the girl being restrained yelled.

"Mr. Nishikaido doesn't know you, so bug off!" the fan-girl screeched at her. (E/N: _What the hell kind of logic is that he doesn't know you either_)(A/N: Otaku-Chan who turned 13 this February it apparently is common logic save the person getting cased?) The girl spared a glance at Nishikaido, hoping that he would help. He was just standing there, staring at her. Tears piled in front of her eyes and made her vision hazy. Nishikaido shook his head and just walked away without a word. The girl couldn't hold in her tears anymore; they flowed like a broken dam.

"See! He's not coming for you, bitch!"

The fan girl slapped her in the face, but all she could think was;

_He doesn't remember me... I guess I was just a burden..._ Her eyes were like a forest - burnt down, black, cold, empty. The girl called other girls to help her bring her to the bathroom.

"Say hello to the college students I hired to _**rape**_ you," she hissed. Her grin spread over her face, her laugh like thunder. (E/N: I'd like to live in this world where you don't get arrested for this kind of stuff.)(A/N: so apparently you want to get raped?)

_I'm going to be raped... anyone, any_thing_, just help me, Makino, Ms. Rui, Mr. Nishikaido_... she thought and prayed for their help.

"Who was she? Some how - " Mr. Nishikaido paused in talking to himself.

_Mr. Nishikaido, __**Suki Jirou**__..._

"Yuuki..."

He remembered her.

"Hey, did you see that girl being dragged into the bathroom by those guys? Someone better help her, she's probably being raped..." a bunch of girls gossiped to each other, catching Nishikaido's ears.

**Rape**_ of all things... why her, why her, _why_ did I fall for her..._

He ran as fast as he could.

"That's it..."

They took a picture of her with their cell phone.

"Hey..." a mumble was heard.

_Help! Help me!_ Yuuki thought, closing her eyes. Punches were heard and so were loud bangs.

"Yuuki! Are you okay?" a familiar voice called out.

_Mr. Nishikaido?_

His face was bleeding. He took out the cloth that had been stuffed into her mouth.

"Yuuki..." he whispered before he fainted out of exhaustion. Yuuki just cried and cried tears of happiness, fear, and sadness.

At the Doumyouji household

"EH!" the Makino family yelled in unison.

"W-wait! (Wait count: 5) You're pregnant?" Susumu shouted.

"I'm going to be a grandmother..." Tsukushi's mother muttered, placing a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Yes, we both will be." Kaede Doumyouji approached and placed her hands on Tsukushi's mother's shoulders.

"Wait! (Wait count: 6) How'd you know?" Tsukasa questioned. "I didn't even tell you people!"

"I have my sources. I know everything you did..." Kaede smirked as Tsukasa and Tsukushi blushed a brilliant shade of red. (E/N: Spain's tomatoes are jealous!)

"I guess your mother just earned the gold medal for stalking." A giant man with curly hair stepped into the room.

"Ojii-san..." Tsukasa gasped.

"Father..." Tsukushi stared at the man.

"Guess we're the same, aren't we?" He stared at Tsukushi's dad.

"Yeah... we're both grandfathers..." Tsukushi's father said, scratching the back of his own head.

"Congrats, Makino!" another familiar voice sounded out. Tsukushi turned her head quickly to see who it was.

Rui Hanazawa. Her first love.

"Rui... thanks." Tsukushi smiled gracefully.

"I hope you have a healthy baby." Rui smiled back.

"Wait... (Wait count: 7) ...how did you - " Tsukasa questioned, but was cut off by Rui.

"I just wanted to talk to Makino about something. That's when I overheard the conversation," he explained. Tsukasa's fist flew up to Rui's collar.

"What _is_ that something?" he hissed. Rui frowned at the hand and brushed it off himself.

"None of your business," Rui hissed back. Tsukasa raised his fist and was about to punch the other man when Tsukushi pulled Rui away.

"Tsukushi, what are you doing!" Tsukasa yelled as his target materialized next to him.

"Tsukasa, do you always solve your problems through violence?" Tsukushi yelled at him. Tsukasa was silent, until he mumbled; "Then why did he come to you, then?"

"He needs the advice of a female!" Tsukushi yelled back at him. She turned away, holding her head in her hands and sighing "Seriously, why did I even marry this idiot..."

"Who're you calling an idiot!"

"I'm calling _you _an idiot, you dumbass!"

"You middle-class commoner!"

"Hey! Who's fau-" Before Tsukushi finished her sentence, a haze formed over her eyes, she felt lightheaded, and she fainted.

"Tsukushi!" Tsukasa exclaimed in shock, grabbing her before she could make contact with the ground. "Oi! Call the doctor!" he ordered Rui. The man ran down to the phone to dial the numbers when Tama entered.

"Young master, calm down. She's just exhausted," Tama explained with a grin on her face. Tsukasa took a deep breath and visibly calmed down. He leaned down and took Tsukushi in his arms, nodding politely at his family and carrying her bridal-style to their room.

When Tsukushi opened her eyes, she was in her husband's room. Last thing she remembered, she was having a fight with him, and then everything became black.

"Tsukushi, are you alright?" Tsukasa held her hand.

"I... I'm okay... I just feel a bit nauseous is all," Tsukushi explained. Suddenly, she slapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom, but missing the door and running into the closet instead. Tsukasa just stared at the closet helplessly as his wife threw up. After about 2 minutes, she came out of the closet with a grin on her face. (E/N: Just like how most people come out of the closet these days.)(A/N: Not really my Bro went out of the toilet crying or possibly terrified like he saw ao oni or something…)

"Haha, 9 months... this is going to be tough," Tsukushi said with a smile on her face. Tsukasa's face wrinkled with worry lines.

World News Paper

True Or False: Doumyouji Tsukushi Pregnant?

Rumor has it that Doumyouji Tsukushi is pregnant with the child of the president himself! Will the child take over, or this is just one of those surprise pranks? If this is a joke, I don't think the Doumyouji Corporation will take this joke lightly! Good luck, you two!

More on PG. A25

"Ah... I knew this was going to happen," Tsukushi sighed as her husband continued reading the newspaper. "Don't you think you need to make it official, before I become a scandal?"

"Alright... I'll make it official. _After _I've had my coffee."


End file.
